clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Party Hat
The Party Hat (also known as the Beta Hat, Beta Testing Hat or the Beta Party Hat) is a rare head item in Club Penguin. It was available at the Town during the Beta Test Party on September 21, 2005. It was given as a reward to all the Beta Testers for their hard work during Beta Testing. History Appearances *It made appearances in issues 21, 63, 170, 175, and 256 of the Club Penguin Times. *It is mentioned in the real life book Stowaway! Adventures at Sea. *It appears on the cover of the Yearbook 2008-2009. *It appears on multiple Card-Jitsu cards. *It appeared on the login screen for the 4th Anniversary Party. *An image of it appears on the Beta Hat T-Shirt. *It appeared at the 5th Anniversary Party and 8th Anniversary Party, behind a glass cabinet. *It is visible in a display case in the Clothes Shop. *It appeared on a portrait of the "first vampire" in the School during the Halloween Party 2013, Halloween Party 2014, and Halloween Party 2015. *The Sasquatch wears it, mentioned to have been received from someone with a "nice green jacket". *It appeared on top of an orange puffle-themed voting booth at the Dock during the Fashion Festival. Trivia *It was the first free item given away in the history of Club Penguin. *If the player talks to Sensei in the Water Dojo while wearing this, he comments "Ahh, the Beta Hat. The most ancient of all hats. I rarely wear mine." *Screenhog designed the Party Hat. He picked what he thought were "tacky party colors and put them on a classic cone hat".https://twitter.com/_screenhog/status/231144521986101249 He chose "tacky" colors when designing the item to hopefully make the item less desirable and unwanted in the future. Gallery partyhatPC.png|On a Player Card. Party Hat In-game.png|In-game. Old Party Hat.png|The former icon. Others Beta Hat Box.png|A box of Party Hats seen at the Beta Test Party. beta hat in news 001.png|As seen in issue #175 and #256 of the Club Penguin Times. club-penguin-another-waddle.png|The party hat appearing in "A Waddle Down Memory Lane" in the Penguin Times PartyHats.PNG|The party hat as seen in the 5th Anniversary Party. RSnail Mech Mice Chapter 2 hidden Party Hat.png|The Party Hat in a picture from RocketSnail website. jitsu.jpg|The Card-Jitsu card with the Party Hat. 123kitten1greenpufflewearingbetahat.png|A green puffle wearing the party hat in the Club Penguin Times issue #21. Clothes Shop item shelf.png|As seen on display in the Clothes Shop, along with the Blue Shirt, Orange Hoodie, Christmas Scarf, Hawaiian Lei, and Gold Viking Helmet. Penguin wearing Party Hats.png|A penguin wearing the Party Hat. PenguinTimesIssue63Cover.jpg|As seen in issue 63 of the Club Penguin Times. Beta-in-newspaper-wow.png|As seen in issue 136 of the Club Penguin Times. Halloween Party 2013 School 1st Vampire.png|The 1st Vampire wearing the Party Hat in the Halloween Party 2013. Betahatshop.png|The Party Hat at the 8th Anniversary Party. SenseiBeta.png|Sensei commenting about a beta hat. Polo Field wearing Beta Hat IRL.jpg|Polo Field wearing the Party Hat. Newspaper Issue 170 Beta Hat.png|Appearance in issue #170 of the Club Penguin Times. Newspaper_Issue_494_Sasquatch_Eating_Cactus.png|Sasquatch with his Party Hat. Vote Booth with an Orange Puffle.png|A vote booth decorated with an orange puffle wearing the Party Hat, as seen in the Fashion Festival. Names in other languages References Category:Head Items Category:Hats Category:Party Hats Category:Free Items Category:Town Category:2005